Mirror Mirror
by RavenSohma
Summary: Light Yagami is Kira so this can't possiably be happending can it? one shot, rape fic, KiraXLight


A.N.: hey, this is just a small AU story stemed off some roleplays my friend zombie-elf do. I don't own Death Note, if i did...well it would of been written diffrently. there would of been yaoi, lots and lots of yaoi.

Light Yagami knew he must be crazy, there was no possible way in hell this was really happening. Maybe he was sleeping? No, it felt like he was awake. It felt very much like he was awake, but he was staring at a mirror image of himself. The only changes in the other man we're his eyes, the color was a darker brown and the shape was harder--colder then his own.

Light had to be completely fucking insane. "Who are you?" he asked the man smirking down at him.

"Me?" the man asked, "I'm Kira."

Light's heart jumped in his chest sinking at the mere thought...If this was Kira, did that mean that he was Kira? No, that wasn't possible he would never, could never.

"But you could," Kira spoke, cutting into Light's thoughts. "You could, and you have. You are the most feared mass murderer this world has ever seen. But you...I, no, we are also a God." A pause came from Kira. "_The_ God. The only God this would shall recognize."

Light glared at Kira, he was no God, no golden idol. "You are not God" Light hissed between clenched teeth. He felt a hand straight across his face, he blinked as his cheek stung. He reached up and touched it, then looked at Kira's hand that was still in the air from striking him. It had hurt, how was that possible? If he was Kira then this couldn't be real.

"But I am real." Kira whispered into Light's ear, "Real enough to touch you." he touched Light's cheek where he'd hit him. "Real enough to hurt you."

Kira moved one hand down and touched Light's side, running his nails along the boys skin drawing blood slowly. On Kira the exact same bloody marks appeared on his side.

Light's light brown eyes slid down to the blood seeping through Kira's white dress shirt, his heart began to race nervously. This couldn't be happening, if he was Kira then clearly Kira wasn't real.

"Why are you trying so hard to deny my existence when you can see me right here?" Kira ripped the front of Light's shirt open, having no regard for it's state.  
Light's stomach clenched as the cloth tore open the buttons popping. How could it be denied . He could see it, feel it, Kira's fingers were slicing down the front of Light's body cutting through his skin leaving small trails of blood.

Kira loosened his own tie, he worked it off and tossed it aside. Unbuttoning his shirt, his front was all marked up and bleeding from where he'd been clawing Light.

"You _will_ be good for me, won't you Light?" he leaned down and pushed his lips against Light's roughly. Shoving his tongue into his hosts mouth.

Light jerked his head harshly to the right away from Kira's lips. "Not in your dreams!"

"What is it you're so afraid of?" Kira smirked. "Just think of it like masturbation if the thought of being raped scares you so much." he worked at Light's belt.

Light began to thrash out under him. No, he was loosing control of the situation. There was nothing, nothing in the world Light hated more then loss of control.

"You lost control over me long ago Light Yagami. You belong to me!" Kira hissed at him. He took Light's belt and slid it off from him, tossing it aside. He grabbed Light's chin and jerked him up, kissing him roughly shoving his tongue into his mouth again.

Light tried to jerk away but Kira held him there, "It's useless fighting me Yagami, I know all your moves and I _am_ stronger then you." Kira worked his own belt off slowly, looking down at Light with hate. "You really are an annoyance Yagami. Do you know that?" he tossed his belt aside. "If I could kill you without getting rid of my host body I would. Though I do suppose you have your uses. I can tap into your emotions when I need to act like I _**care**_."

Kira unbuttoned the top of his pants and unzipped them, Light looked away. There was something very unsettling about the idea he was going to be raped by himself.

"Does this form really scare you so much?" Kira asked, "Perhaps I could change into something you would like a bit more." In that instant L was the one sitting on top of Light.

"NO!" Light cried out, seeing the face of the man he'd once loved before he met his untimely death smirking down at him. It wasn't him, it wasn't L.

"What? Is this form no good either? And here I was under the impression you were so in love with it." It was L's voice, but not his words, his face, but not his eyes.

"Don't use his face like that, don't dishonor his memory like that." Light snapped.

"His memory? Why is that important, we are the person who killed him after all, _you're_ the reason he's dead." Tears filled the sides of Light's eyes, Kira switched back into the forum of Light Yagami. "This is much more comfortable, I could never understand that boys horrid posture." Kira grabbed the button of Light's pants and wrenched it free, unzipping them, ripping them down Light's legs.

Light's eyes widened in fear, he had to get away. Kira grabbed his arms and pinned him down, staring straight into his eyes. "You can't escape me, I am you. There is no where you can run, no where you can hide." Kira held both of Light's wrists above his head with one hand. Light kicked and trashed, Kira used his free hand to push his own pants down and off.

"I know for a fact L never got inside of you, so you're a virgin of sorts Light. Which should make this ten times more fun for me." Kira parted Light's legs with his own, he held Light by the arms to the ground. He leaned in insultingly close to Light's face and nipped his ear roughly enough to draw a small bit of blood which he licked away. "Just relax, you might enjoy it." Kira whispered before driving himself deep up inside Light.

Light screamed as pain wrenched through his body, Stop! Stop! he begged mentally. He closed his eyes and tried to will it away, this wasn't possible. It wasn't real.

"Are you saying Shinigami are possible? Murdering notebooks are possible? Anything and everything is possible." Kira said, as he drew back and then thrust deep inside Light again.

Light bit his lower lip tightly, he refused to let Kira hear him scream. He watched as tiny teeth marks began to grow red and bleed on Kira's lips. Kira licked his lips and then grabbing Light's face, drew close and kissed him. He could taste his own blood, a mixture of his lip bleeding and Kira's bloody lips pressed against his. Kira grabbed Light's hair and jerked him upward, holding him, Light tried to push away from him. He hit Kira in the chest and felt the wind go out of himself.

Kira slapped Light harshly across the face. "Haven't you gotten it yet? Don't you understand? I thought you were smart. Any damage you do to me, reverts back to you and any damage I do to you reverts back to me!" A smile appeared on Kira's face. "Good thing I like the pain." Kira tossed Light on his back and pinned him there, biting down at his neck. He quickened his pace in and out of Light.

"Accept the fact you can't escape me, admit that your mine and maybe I'll stop!" Kira demanded. Light turned his head away, he refused to do any such thing. He would never, ever submit to the idea that he had lost control. "What is it that your still fighting for!? He's gone, he died, he died believing you were Kira. How he must of hated you as he died."

"SHUT UP!" Light yelled, he didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to think that the only person he'd ever really been able to open his heart too might of died hating him.

"Just give up!" Kira thrust as deep as he could inside of Light causing him to cry out slightly before biting his lower lip again, preventing himself from screaming. The one thing he promised himself he would not do.

_'Just let it be over'_, Light thought.  
He felt Kira's fingers dig deeply into his sides, Light was dizzy with pain. Blood trickling slowly from the nail cuts up and down on his side and front. Each thrust bringing more and more splitting pain through every fiber of his body.

Light didn't know how much longer it had been when he felt Kira release hard up inside of him. "You're stronger then I gave you credit for." He pulled Light up and kissed him again, dropping him to the ground pulling out of him. "We might have to do this again sometime. It was rather enjoyable."

Kira disappeared and it was dark again, Light realized in that moment where he was. Where he had been for quiet some time now, he was lost and quite possibly gone forever locked away in his subconscious.


End file.
